De sang froid
by YoussiE
Summary: Hermione est une fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale, ou du moins elle en a l'air mais il est bien connu que les apparences sont trompeuses! On ne saurait dire a quel point...


****

**disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et pr tt vs dire je n'ai pas du tt respecter leurs caractères .**

**ooO0OO0Ooo**

_**De sang froid**_

L'histoire que je vais vous raconter est celle d'une jeune demoiselle fille d'une mère écrivain « Mélanie » et d'un père ingénieur« Philippe »

Hermione Granger était une fille unique très normale, ou du moins elle en avait l'air. Elle a eu une enfance des plus heureuses avec des parents tendres et aimants. Jusque là tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes sauf qu'au terme de ses 17 ans, Hermione devenait de plus en plus bizarre. Elle était plus agressive avec les gens et moins sociable qu'auparavant. Sa tenue vestimentaire avait viré au noir alors qu'elle était réputée pour les couleurs vives qu'elle portait. Elle n'était plus la même et personne ne connaissait la raison de ce changement si soudain. Ses professeurs qui avaient peur que son niveau ne soit affecté par son morale avaient fait part de leur inquiétude à ses parents.

Un soir alors que Mel était allée à la salle de bain, elle entendit des voix provenant de la chambre de sa fille. C'était très effrayant car ces voix n'étaient pas normales, on y percevait un brun de démence. Elle avait pourtant reconnu la voix de son enfant ou plutôt une voix qui lui ressemblait étrangement mais elle avait aussi entendu une voix aigri plus mûre que la première. On aurait dit que ce son n'était pas humain. Elle fit effraction dans la chambre de la jeune fille, mais à sa grande surprise Hermione était allongée sur son lit, les yeux clos, lumière éteinte. Sa fille dormait paisiblement. Le calme total régnait. « J'ai du rêver tellement j'ai sommeil ». C'est ce que Mel a pensé mais elle n'en était pas tout à fait convaincue.

3 mois plus tard, plusieurs évènements de ce genre s'étaient produits et Hermione était plus effrayante que jamais. Ses parents s'inquiétaient à son propos. Mel a même suggéré à sa fille, sous le conseil d'un de ses amis psy de commencer une thérapie de groupe qui consistait à se réunir en famille et à parler de la journée de chacun de leurs problèmes respectifs de tout, de rien, mais Phil étant absorbé par son travail, ces réunions ne comportaient plus que Mel et sa fille.

Au fil des séances, Hermione commençait à révéler un aspect de sa personnalité dont personne ne soupçonnait l'existence.

Un soir, pendant l'une des séances avec sa mère Hermione commençait à perdre patience quand Mel lui a posé la question à 1000 balles :

- Qu'est ce que tu as Mione ?

- Mais rien maman.

- C'est un garçon ?

- NON

A fur et à mesure que sa mère l'interrogeait, Hermione devenait de plus en plus furieuse et haussait la voix.

- Tu sais ma chérie, tu peux tout me dire.

- Maman, arrête.

- Tu te sentiras mieux si tu te confiais à quelqu'un.

- …

- Pas forcément à moi. Il y a bien ton amie là .. comment elle s'appelle déjà … Ginny, c'est ça non ?

- Tais toi s'il te plait.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas entre toi et Ginny ? De toute façon je ne l'aimais pas vraiment cette fille.

- Merde MAMAN, LA FERME

- …

- PUTAIN, TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI SALOPE

Mel, totalement sous le choc et effarée par sa fille qui ne lui avait jamais parlé sous ce ton, laissa cette dernière s'en aller sans lui demander de comptes.

Le lendemain matin, Mel racontait tout à son mari qui n'était pas présent lors de l'altercation de la veille. Elle lui confit ses craintes au sujet de leur fille mais Phil n'avait pas l'air de tellement s'en inquiéter. Il trouvait que sa femme faisait tout un drame pour peu de chose.

- Tu exagère Mel, lui disait-il.

- Elle m'a traitée de salope .

- Tu as sûrement du mal entendre.

- Elle me criait dessus, elle hurlait. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Elle me fait peur.

- Arrête, tu me fais rire ! Pour qu'elle sorte de ses gangs comme ça c'est que tu l'as provoquée. Oui je te vois très bien en train de la bombarder de questions personnelles auxquelles elle n'a sûrement pas voulu répondre mais je parie que tu n'as pas arrêté. Tu as continué à la harceler jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque. C'est normale qu'après elle péte les plombs. Je te connais ma chérie. Et puis il faut pas oublier qu'elle a 17 ans, à cet âge les enfants sont très susceptibles.

- Pourquoi tu prends toujours sa défense ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu es jalouse.

Mel aurait beau se plaindre du comportement agressif de son enfant, son mari ne la croirait pas plus alors elle n'en a plus reparlé.

Phil prenait depuis toujours le parti de sa fille mais détrompez-vous ce n'était pas par amour, c'était plus pour avoir la paix qu'autre chose.

Deux mois s'étaient passés depuis, deux mois où Hermione s'était faite toute petite devant son père pour ne pas attirer son attention tandis qu'avec sa mère, la guerre avait été déclaré. Depuis ce fameux soir, elle avait été odieuse et ignoble avec sa génitrice profitant de l'absence de son père pour l'insulter à sa guise et lui jeter des sous entendus à tort et à travers. Elle agissait en une vraie petite peste insolente tout en gardant son masque d'ange innocente face à son entourage. Même à l'école, elle était redevenue cette jeune adolescente gaie et pleine de joie de vivre qu'elle était avant, faisant ainsi disparaître toutes craintes ou inquiétudes émanant de ses enseignants et camarades.

Seule Mel connaissait la vraie Hermione, celle qui prenait un malin plaisir à jouir des malheurs des autres, celle qui pendant son temps libre s'amusait à torturer toutes sortes d'animaux, celle dont le loisir était de rabaisser sa mère et de lui ôter toute crédibilité devant son père. Cette Hermione que personne ne connaissait et qui s'y prenait très bien pour berner les gens.

Un soir d'hiver, alors que Mélanie et sa fille étaient en train de se disputer encore et toujours, Phil fit effraction dans la salle et surprit Hermione en train de traiter sa mère de tous les noms pendant que celle-ci pleurait à flots. Elles ne l'avaient pas entendu rentrer. Surprise en flagrant délit et prise de panique, Mione alla se réfugier dans sa chambre sous les cris grandissants de son paternel qui voulut la rattraper pour la corriger mais Mel l'en dissuada le convainquant d'attendre jusqu'au matin. Il se sentait tellement coupable de ne pas avoir cru sa femme :

- Ma chérie pardonne moi, tu avais raison. Je n'aurais jamais du te démentir.

- …

- Mais qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu grelottes ?

- J'ai froid

- Je vais allumer du feu

Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine se trouvait Hermione. Elle s'était munie d'un couteau à pain et se dirigeait au salon où elle trouva ses parents face à la cheminée endormis main dans la main.

Elle brandit son arme et l'enfonça dans le ventre de son père. Celui ci se réveilla en poussant un atroce gémissement de douleur réveillant sa compagne par la même occasion. Cette dernière n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser ce qui s'était passé que sa fille l'égorgea d'un geste lent et, je dirai presque doux, prenant tout son temps et se délectant de la souffrance de sa génitrice. Phil ne pouvait pas bouger. Il regardait la scène qui s'offrait à lui et ne pouvait empêcher le massacre qui s'adonnait sous ses yeux. Il était impuissant. Il criait mais rien à faire. Des larmes glissaient sur ses joues, sa femme venait de décéder sous ses yeux et il était le prochain.

Hermione, après avoir calmement regarder sa mère rendre l'âme, se tourna vers l'auteur de ses jours affichant un sourire machiavélique sur ses lèvres. Du sang couvrait la blouse blanche qu'elle portait, une blouse longue qui lui arrivait au genoux et ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un chignon tenu par une sorte de chapeau – si je puis dire – en plastique (semblable a ceux qu'on met lorsque l'on se douche et qu'on ne veut pas mouiller nos cheveux). Quelques gouttes de sang qui avaient giclé pendant le processus d'égorgement ornaient son visage rayonnant d'une satisfaction diabolique. Ses mains étaient recouvertes de deux paires de gants blancs lui arrivant jusqu'aux coudes.

Habillé tout en blanc, on aurait dit un boucher et ce qu'elle faisait à ce moment là ressemblait fortement au travail de boucher. Elle charcutait ses parents et elle s'y prenait très bien, une vraie pro. C'est qu'elle s'était entraînée sur des animaux du quartier chats, chiens, souris…

Elle prit son couteau et commença à poignarder Phil. Après lui avoir infliger 5 ou 6 coups à l'estomac, la jeune fille stoppa net et fixa sa victime. Le pauvre ingénieur était aux portes de l'agonie mais avant de les franchir, il lui posa une ultime question : « Pourquoi ? ». Elle lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille : « Parce que j'en avais envie .». Juste après Phil mourut à son tour et Mione, après s'être débarrassée de ses gants ensanglantés qu'elle jeta à la cheminée ainsi que le reste de ses vêtements chaussures inclus (on n'est jamais assez prudents) sans oublier bien sûr l'arme du crime, elle entreprit de couper les lignes téléphoniques et accourut en pleurs chez les voisins :

- Mme Potter …. Mes parents …. Le sang… lui dit elle hystérique sans cesser de pleurer

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a Hermione ? répliqua la dame apeurée

Mais la jeune fille ne répondit pas au lieu de cela elle s'évanouit, ou plutôt fit semblant de s'évanouir. Elle était remarquablement douée en ce domaine – n'oublions pas qu'elle a fait semblant pendant 17 ans quand même, chapeau ! – Si elle n'avait pas des tendances criminelles, elle aurait fait une très bonne actrice mais on ne peut faire 2 métiers aussi différents à la fois !

Quand Hermione se ''réveilla'', elle se trouvait à l'hôpital. Un inspecteur était venu l'informer de la mort de ses parents, il espérait lui poser quelques questions à ce sujet mais Hermione gardait le silence depuis son réveil. Elle était entrée dans un état de mutisme qui était assez fréquent suite à des chocs de ce genre. 2 mois plus tard, n'ayant ni preuves ni suspects ou témoins valables puisque Mione ne parlait toujours pas, la police dût fermer l'enquête sur le meurtre de Mr et Mme Granger.

Hermione quand à elle suivait des séances chez un psychologue pour l'aider à surmonter le drame qu'elle avait vécu. 2 mois plus tard Hermione recommençait à reparler et faisait des progrès considérables. Les médecins qui la traitaient se félicitaient du travail qu'ils avaient accompli. Un mois séparait Hermione de sa liberté, plus qu'un mois et elle devenait majeur. Elle aurait enfin droit à la fortune de ses parents en plus d'un nouveau départ.

La veille de sa majorité et de sa sortie du centre, un inspecteur lui rendit visite et lui demanda si elle voulait rouvrir le dossier de ses parents.

- Non je ne tiens pas à revivre encore ce drame, j'ai perdu 5 mois en essayant de m'en remettre, je n'ai pas la force de rouvrir ce chapitre de ma vie et de plus je n'ai rien vu de ce qui s'est passé j'étais dans la cave. Je suis arrivée trop tard , je veux oublié, lui avait elle répondu

Ayant atteint sa majorité, elle vendit sa maison, prit sa fortune et partit loin de cette ville. On n'entendit plus jamais reparler d'Hermione Granger ; la pauvre orpheline qui avait découvert les corps de ses parents assassinés de sang froid.

**FIN**

**Ah vous devez sûrement vous demander comment je sais tout ça alors que personne n'a découvert la vérité sur ce qui s'était passé. C'est facile c'est parce que je suis tout simplement Hermione mais ne le dites à personne je compte sur vous ( ;**

* * *

Voilà c'est fini j'aime pas trop cete fic mais bon je voulais écrire un truc de ce genre. Apparemment ca me réussit pas trop alors je crois que je vais arrêter l'angst et revenir à la romance ... mais si vs etes pas daccord avec moi vs savez vs pouvez tjrs m'envoyer des reviews !


End file.
